ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2
'''Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 '''is the 49th episode of Brandon 10. Plot The episode begins with Brandon saying "Previously on Brandon 10 . . ." and the rest is followed by clips from the pervious episode, Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1. As Brandon continues staring at the Extreme 10 in shock, they begin to attack at Brandon and co. They still take cover under their rock which seems to be resist to boulders being thrown by the Sorceress' Magic, Crime Boss' Lasers, A tornado thrown by one of the super kids and a lightning strike by another super kid. Shortly the extreme biker king becomes annoyed and commands them to attack them up closer. Super Kid 1, the Crime Boss and Camo-Man go down and find them. When the crime boss takes the punch, they realize that it was just a hologram which was actually a bomb. It explodes and the extreme biker king commands the rest of his team to find them. Meanwhile, Brandon and co. are running in the forest in the dark when the mutanter, crime boss, super kids and sorceress come out and surround him. Coco continues running with Sophia unaware that Brandon is in trouble. Brandon then transforms into Ro-Warasaur and slams the ground. The Mutanter and a super kid fall down as well as the sorceress. Crime Boss fires at him but Brandon's durability protects him and he shoots cannons at her. She gets blown into another part of the forest. The Extreme King and his servant then arrive. Brandon insists that the extreme biker king fights him but he doesn’t want to get his hands dirty so he summons his "servant" which apparently becomes a big armed robot. The two fight. Meanwhile, Coco and Sophia stop near by Mt. Rushmore and hear the fighting noises. Sophia wants to go after him but Coco insists that they are almost to Mt. Rushmore and they continue there meanwhile the fallen villains get up and go after the two. While Ro-Warasaur and the Extreme Biker Bot are fighting the extreme biker king stands there and watches. When Coco and Sophia make it to Mt. Rushmore, Coco tries looking for a way inside but Sophia finds a keycard in the ground, picks it up, and finds a swiping machine, swipes the card and the door opens. They both go down the door which apparently is a slide and the door closes. Ro-Warasaur is then punched in the face and falls back into 2 trees and begins to detransfrom. He runs away. The Extreme Biker King quickly makes a taunt out of this and commands his team to follow him to Mt. Rushmore to reclaim their prize. Ro-Warasaur then stomps past the villains and detransfroms when he gets to Mt. Rushmore he knocks on the door several times until he finds a keycard on the ground and swipes it and gets inside; the door closes. Inside is a secret base with tech and computers and more. Coco was waiting on Brandon and Sophia was spinning in a spinning chair. Brandon checked the computers for important data while Coco set up a trap for the villains. When the villains repeat the steps of the heroes to get inside the slide explodes and the crime boss and super kids were blown away and the other villains went to help them. A few stayed behind especially the extreme biker king. He looked up and saw a camera looking at him and said "I will get my prize Tennyson and nothing will stop me" and then he shot the camera. Brandon checked back in Mt. Rushmore's Data and compared it with the recording of the Extreme Biker King. The recording matched with an old alien police team member who was banned from there and he joined the Extreme Bikers and eventually became their leader. While blocking off the villains, using Upgrade and Diamondhead, the team thinks about how to beat the villains. Shortly the villains break in, Brandon and Coco fight them and Sophia hides in a corner, red eyes appear behind her. While Brandon and Coco are fighting, there is a scream, it is Sophia being held captive by Camo-Man. Brandon angered charges at Camo-Man. Scared, Camo-Man passes her to Crime Boss. Upgrade then punches Camo-Man in the face and then runs to Crime Boss. She then isn’t as scared as camo-man but Upgrade posses her armor and makes her drop Sophia which then falls into the hands of the Hypothesist. Upgrade then leaves her and goes after the hypothesist. Sophia then kicks the Hypothesist in the knee due to the fact that he is about her size. She escapes. Brandon then activates the robots and they attack the extreme 10. After a while they turn on Brandon and fire at him. He then retreats to the other room with Sophia and detransfroms. Coco is still fighting them unaware that they left him. Brandon, impatiently, blows the bridge up leaving Coco on the other side. Coco, noticing that he’s out numbered, retreats. He makes the jump. He is about to not make it so he uses he’s diamond powers to make him make the landing. He makes it into the other room and it closes. Inside the team finds the energy orb containment field. Eventually Sophia gets a headache and after a while, her eyes glow blue. While Brandon and Coco are distracted by discussing the orb, Sophia goes to her robot suit, which she taken off a while ago, and turns it on. She then controls it to attack Brandon and Coco, who is still Diamondhead. Mostly it is attacking Coco mistaking him for Brandon. Brandon then observes Sophia while she attacks Coco and realizes she has been hypothesized. He grabs a radio frequency headphone and sets the frequency to high which made her pass out, unhypothesised. In the mean time, Brandon and Coco perpare for battle by transfroming into Eye Guy (Brandon) and Four Arms (Coco). The villains then smash in and they all battle. At the end the extreme biker king gets the orb and him and his servant walk out leaving Brandon and Coco for dead with the Extreme 10. Brandon goes after the Extreme Biker King and finds a very long laser as a decoration and grabs it. Meanwhile, Coco is left with the Extreme 10 until he convinces them to fight each other for the captain and best villain role. Back to the Extreme Biker King, he is about to get into a black limo with his servant until it blows up. Brandon took the shot and this angres the Extreme Biker King. He abosrbs the orb using his armor and becomes stronger and more powerfuler. He shoots above Brandon and a bunch of rocks fall down on him. The Extreme Biker continues on. Suddently the rocks begin to move and begin to shrink downwards. Upchuck then jumps out and shoot glowing green rocks at him. The Extreme Biker King blocks. Meanwhile, The Extreme 10 realize that they should be fighting each other and start focusing on Coco again. Coco transfroms into Ditto and multiplies into 2. They turn the keys and lock the Extreme 10 in the orb sphere. Coco goes back into one and goes after Brandon. At Brandon, He is battling the Extreme Biker King as Upchuck and seems to be losing. Brandon learns that he gets his power from the orb in his armor so he rips the orb out of the armor using his tongues and eats it. Suddently Upchuck's stomach grows bigger and bigger until he releases the energy which shoots up to the sky as a giant green beam. The Extreme Biker King retreats but gets caught in the blast and the screen turns white. It then fades back to when Upchuck finishes realising his energy and detransfroms back into Brandon. Brandon then spins around and falls on the ground. Coco arrives. Later Kayla arrives to pick up Sophia and leaves. Brandon then wants to stick with regular robbers instead until there was an alarm saying how the creator was attacking the museum and the two head down there. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sophia *Kayla Aliens Used By Brandon Perviously *XLR8 *Cannonbolt This Episode *Ro-Warasaur *Upgrade *Eye Guy *Upgrade By Coco *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Ditto Villains *The Extreme 10 **The Extreme Biker King **Extreme Biker Bot (Destoried) **The Mutanter **The Crime Boss **The Socceress **The Hypothesist **Super Kids **Camo - Man *The Creator (off screen) Major Events *Brandon used Eye Guy for the 1st time *The Extreme 10 are defeated *Extreme Biker Bot and The Orb were destoried Trivia *This is the second part of Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 *Sophia was suppose to be in the Extreme 10 battle in her battle suit but it was changed. *The orginal airdate of this episode was suppose to be on the same day as the pervious episode. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes